Blood of Olympus: the way I would tell it
by R.lee.ky
Summary: Personally I struggled while reading blood of Olympus. So I decided to take upon myself writing a different ending. Contains spoilers! First story I have written so please review your honest opinion!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer I don't own Percy Jackson or his friends, etc. **_

Warning many contain spoilers!

Right before going Delos the island which holds the God twins Artemis and Apollo Percy, Annabeth, Jason, and Piper go to another island close to have a picnic while Leo, Hazel, and Frank prepare for Delos and sturdy the ship after the massive storm.

The four of them were talking about all the adventures they had leading up to this. However it was mostly Percy and Annabeth. While talking the came across a few interesting things from Percy's powers.

"Yeah and then during my first capture the flag game Annabeth set me up as bait and I almost died" percy said as he glared at annabeth.

"Hey you should be thanking me that is when your father claimed you."

"Wait I know that when Percy is in water he is stronger and it heals him, but have ever tried to heal other people with water?" Jason asked

"Um, I don't think I have ever tried that..." Percy trailed off while pondering a possible power.

"Percy, you know what let's try it right now" Annabeth said eagerly while she pulled out her sword and gave a quick cut on her shin.

"What the hell Annabeth?" Piper and Percy yelled at the same time.

"Percy hurry and get some damn water and try to heal her, I'm going to grab some ambrosia from the ship in case you fail." Jason said as he flew into the air.

Percy was scrambling unsure what to do. Luckily Piper was able to calm him down with her charm speak.

"Percy get some water and calm down." Piper said without even realizing the charm speak.

Percy whisked some water from the ocean and brought it over annabeth's cut.

"What do I do know? What if the salt stings? What if I screw up?" Percy kept asking.

"Percy you can do this just focus on your power and think about it surging through and healing, think of the water as holy healing water or something" Annabeth said as she grabbed his hand.

Percy focused on the idea of holy healing water. Then he placed water all around his hand like a glove and set his hand on her cut. She didn't even flinch or love she hardly noticed he was touching her.

"Are you sure that is salt water? I mean shouldn't it be stinging or something?" Annabeth asked confused.

"Woah," Piper said staring at Annabeth's leg. "It's healing..."

Percy stopped and moved his hands. Annabeth's cut was closing, then fading, and the completely disappeared. Piper asked if she could take a small sip of the water. Percy motioned a small drop into her mouth.

"Woah, again," Piper said. "That doesn't taste anything like ocean water. In fact I don't think I have ever tasted anything like that before".

Percy took a sip and nodded slowly. "Your right it is different."

"Okay guys I brought extra ambriosa and nectar in case Percy just fucked her leg up more" Jason said as he flew down.

When he touched the ground he dropped the supplies surprised to see annabeth's leg fixed.

"Did you..."

"Yeah he did" Piper said in response.

Annabeth still sat on the ground pondering how Percy had the power to not only change the water but heal her leg.

"How did-" she started

"I don't know," Percy finished.

"Well Percy can create storms, breathe underwater, talk to fish and horses, health with water change water, and control water. Great definitely tops me." Jason said.

"No Percy can't control just control water, but any liquid..." Annabeth trailed off as she remembered watching Percy suffocate the goddess of misery with poison.

"What?" Jason asked

"I kinda controlled poison down in Tartarus..." Percy trailed off remembering the weird power he felt inside him and Annabeth's horrified face.

"Okay great...quick question can you control all forms of water?" Piper asked.

"Uh tell me what you mean by that?" Percy asked

"Oh my god Percy this is why you need to finish high school!," said Annabeth while playfully hitting him in the arm.

"As in can you control ice? Or maybe like water vapor in clouds?" Piper said.

Percy stood up. "Well I don't have any ice but Jason I bet you would love to bring a cloud down and then go get me some ice..." He said with a smile towards Jason.

"Only for the little mermaid" Jason said as he bowed and flew into the sky.

Jason retrieved to clouds. Briefly saying one was full of water vapor and the other full of forming ice crystals. Then he flew away to get actual ice.

"Okay let give this a shot," Percy said he focused on the cloud with water vapor. He thought of making in rain intensely hard. Next thing he knows he hears Annabeth and Piper screaming. He made it rain so much that the cloud was flying in circles out of control and soaking the girls.

"Percy, I really liked this outfit" Piper complained.

"How the hell did you get it to produce so much water?" Annabeth asked.

"Sorry ladies but once again an answer I don't have."

Then Percy got another idea if we was to try to control ice; freezing and melting it, maybe he should try evaporating it. He stuck out his hands towards the girls and imagined the water evaporating back into the sky. When he looked up both girls gasped.

"Percy? How did you do that?"

"I don't know"

Jason flew down with a bucket of ice, "hey guys look what I found. Wait why are you guys standing on an island in a large puddle of water?"

"Percy soaked with a rain storm and the managed to evaporate the water of us." Annabeth said.

"I guess that's another cool thing we can add to the list."

"Okay Percy try to unfreeze the ice cubes than re freeze them." Piper said watching closely.

Percy once again stuck out his hands and focused on water, pure liquid water. He choose not to open his eyes after hearing a few light gasps. He then started thinking about ice, and the solid form of water.

"You did it!" Piper said.

Then Annabeth and Piper started discussing.

"Woah man this is intense, but like air has water right. See that plant over there. Try to imagine a little sphere around it and try to imagine you are extracting all the water from that lite sphere."

Percy's head went why not? So he placed his hands out in front of him he did exactly what he Jason said. When he opened his eyes there was like a quart of water circling my hands and the flower turned brown and withered and the soil was dry.

"Woah, cool!" Jason said.

Before Percy could say anything Annabeth and Piper both came back.

"We figured it out." Piper said.

"Okay Percy can control water, but since the sky and clouds are in Zeus's domain Poseidon probably stays clear. Plus all Percy did was will the water not set the storm off." Annabeth said.

"Yeah and with the freezing and evaporating Percy isn't like Khione or Apollo or anything, but Percy wills the bonds in the water to change." Piper said.

"So I have full control of water and liquids because I can move them, will them, and change them, COOL!" Percy said.

"Don't get to ahead of yourself Percy. You can't drain all your powers. But hey to storm or fire the world must fall. What if we some how incorporate both. With Percy, Jason, and Leo the three of them could create the most massive storm and if they work together the least likely one will burn out."Annabeth said.

"Yeah that is great let's tell Leo, Frank, and Hazel when they get back."

The four returned to the ship with a new plan.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or his friends, etc. _**

This chapter doesn't have much action or anything really new, it talks about some history between percabeth and then the end just has something the crew did for fun before the final battle.

Aboard the Argo II Leo, Hazel, and Frank were all extremely happy and relieved with the plan Annabeth has constructed. As the fact the Leo probably wouldn't have to sacrifice himself.

"Okay just let Jason, Piper, and I get the cure from Apollo's great medicine son." Leo said as he and Piper both floated on a gust to Jason.

"I was so scared I knew I couldn't break my promise with Leo, but I didn't want him to die thank gods you guys came up with a new plan." Hazel said.

"I like that the new plan incorporates all of us. Nobody is just standing around doing nothing we each have apart." Frank said.

"Now we just need a plan to get through the Giants but I will wait until he reach Athens and hey if none of shed any blood then we will be fine and Gaia won't even rise." Annabeth said.

"Okay I need some serious rest, testing all those powers was tiring. Wake me up if we add under attack or eating food." Percy said yawning as he wandered to his cabin.

Percy fell asleep rather fast. It didn't help that his dreams were terrifying. He saw Reyna and Nico's battles and trips up to this point where they were somewhere with a bunch of Pegasi, blackjack was with them and what looked like the original Pegasus. Then he saw his mom crying with Paul. The. He saw Thalia and Hylla scrambling together supplies and girls. Then he saw Grover, Rachel, Tyson, Ella, and a bunch of other camp half blood counselors. He realized how long it has been since he has seen any of them. He has been gone for almost a year. To think that he might not even survive this upcoming battle.

Then he dreamed of him and Annabeth in front of all the Giants as a sacrifice to Mother Earth, then the scene changed to when I controlled poison. Then the dream changed again he was standing before Gaia in front of all his friends. He was trying to protect them from danger.

"Percy Jackson you will fail" Gaia said.

"Your fatal flaw Percy Jackson is extreme loyalty? You would do anything for your friends even if it means sacrificing yourself" came from nowhere but sounded like Athena.

That's when I woke up to Annabeth sitting on my legs.

"You drool when you sleep"

"You don't have to be such a wise girl"

"Oh course seaweed brain, I'm your friend"

"As long as we are together"

"Together" she said as she leaned in to kiss him.

"When I first saw you I thought you looked like a princess"

"When I first saw you I thought you were the one to start my prophecies."

"You know I was really upset when I saw the way you looked and felt about Luke"

"I was really upset after you had this new random ass girlfriend with red hair."

"But the only reason I met her was because you got stuck to a manticore's back"

"I only got stuck there was because I was trying to protect you"

"We traveled through the labyrinth together"

"And I thought you died because you were busy with calypso"

"But I came back and then we defeated Kronos"

"Together"

"You know so far we have been on so many adventures."

"Yeah Jason really doesn't stand a chance against you I mean let's think about it: without any training you defeated a fury, faced the fates, and defeated a manticore. With a few days of training you defeated Medusa, survived an encounter with the chimera and jumped of the St. Louis arch, defeated ares, almost fell into Kronos's hands, returned the helm of darkness and the lightening bolt. Then next year we survived a dodgeball game with cannibal Giants, survived the Charybdis and Scylla, the sirens island, circe's island, the meanest cyclops alive, and battle with the best swordsman alive at the time."

"Then after you disappeared and I had faith you were alive the whole time; I saved the interns of Artemis from ultimate doom by allowing the evil skeletons to get my scent not theirs, then defeated the namean lion, then beat a giant robot, but that was mostly Bianca, then survived an attack from the manticore, made it to the ruins of Kronos's palace, held the sky, but you also held the sky and for a lot longer, and battled atlas."

"In the labyrinth we got list confused, we kissed you died, you came back to life, we found Daedalus, flew on mechanical wings, and fought in the battle of the labyrinth."

"Then our final adventure with Kronos. I watched Charles die, then hung out with underwater family, became invincible, started a war in New York, which was insanely scary yet kind of amazing, defeated multiple Titans, you took a poisoned dagger for me, then you, Grover, and me battled Kronos/Luke, then we kissed and started dating. Man quite the adventures we have had not to even mention what has happened under the new prophecy."

"I love you from Olympus to Tartarus to Ogygia and back Percy"

"promise you will always be with me annabeth"

"I promise"

Fortunately they got quite a bit of time alone before Buford the table found them and started yelling at them until they got to the dining room.

"PUT SOME CLOTHES ON" Buford yelled"

"I was wondering where you to have been" Leo said with a smirk on his face.

"Leo don't make soak you" Percy said.

"Bring it on water boy as he stood up with his hands on fire"

"Guys, guys not cool. I mean if we are going to have an avatar show down you have to include the air guy!" Jason said.

Hazel stood up calming. Everyone assuming she would settle the dispute with her gentle words, until suddenly 3 large gold bars floated into the dining room and hit all three of them on the head.

"Please boys I may have only been alive in this life for a couple months but I know my avatar, and you can't have a fight without the earth girl." Hazel said.

All three boys dropped their jaws in shock. Then prepared themselves until Piper yelled.

"Guys really we have more important things than an avatar show down right now. We will be in Athens shortly."

"Yeah don't be wasting your energy before the actual battle." Annabeth said.

Sorry this one is just a little history between Percy and Annabeth. So a little percabeth fluff. Then I felt like the crew had some fun near the final days of the prophecy do they pretended to avatar.


	3. Chapter 3

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Percy Jackson or his friends, etc._**

"You know after the labyrinth, Arachne's tunnels, and Tartarus I really didn't want to ever go underground again yet here I am. Walking to the final battle, into a Acropolis full of giants and monsters." Annabeth said while walking through the gemini's underground tunnels.

"Haha yeah underground isn't my favorite place anymore either. How are you holding up Piper?" Percy asked.

Piper could only nod since she was singing to prevent herself and her two friends from dying.

After the king Gemini had returned and told them that the Giants were busy the three of them entered the room that held the shrines for Athena and Poseidon.

"The great place where the rivalry began" Annabeth said.

"luckily we both chose are own paths-"

"Every since we were twelve" Annabeth finished.

They both had flask backs to the scene in the truck with Grover and the sleeping animals.

They kissed knowing that they were really good at changing things for the better.

"Sorry pipes" Percy said after the kiss.

"Sorry! Please you guys are so cute and radiate so much love I can hardly control my inner Aphrodite."

"Okay initiate the plan." Annabeth said as a swarm of bees passed through them. "Say hi to frank"

"Wait how does that work-"

"you can ask him later Percy" Annabeth said. "Get ready for some mist"

As if on cue the three of them turned into earthborns.

"Woah, this is weird" Piper said.

"Okay Annabeth take the left, I'll take the right Percy take the middle try to disable the onagers and kill a few monsters."

They all header different directions killing a few monsters each and sabotaging the onagers along the way.

Then Piper stated screaming. Percy and annabeth ran to towards the screaming which just so happened to be towards the acropolis.

Enceladus had her by the legs dangling upside down.

"You know I was expecting Jackson and Chase to be leading not the little beauty queen" Enceladus boomed.

"How far he call her that-" Percy said almost about to trample forward.

"Shh Percy they don't know we are here yet." Annabeth said.

"I guess we will use her as bait for the son and daughter of Poseidon and Athena."

Then a little mouse jumped into one of Percy's hands.

Then it transformed into a fish,

_Hey Percy its me Frank meet me over by that little tree we are going to ambush the Giants from the air. _

Then Frank transformed into a little blue bird and flew to a tree a little whiles away.

Percy grabbed Annabeth and they walked away slowly towards Frank. Luckily all the Giants were gathered around Piper.

Frank transformed into a bigger bird so he could fly them up to the Argo and intimate the back up plan.

Mean while Piper was sitting around a much of Giants waiting for Percy and Annabeth to save her, but she started worrying because they were taking so long.

"Where are your friends little dove child?"

"You know what I don't know maybe if you fall asleep they will come." She said with charm speak. Fortunately all the monsters started to lay down but the Giants weren't stupid and they weren't manipulated.

"Haha silly child, if you are going to charm speak my monsters perhaps you would like to fight them by yourself. All the Giants formed a ring around her and all the monsters who were reorganizing themselves.

"Haha I can fight them all, all by myself" she said with a loud time trying to seem like she wasn't scared but she was.

"Well that's"

"The thing"

"You have 6"

"Other awesome friends"

"Who would stand by you"

"Until the end of the world"

Piper looked up all 6 of her demigod friends stood up at the top of the columns of the Acropolis staring down at her with their weapons raised.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews!

bane9955: thanks for your review and just to let you know there will be stuff at camp half blood, but mostly the battle with Gaia and then we come back to camp half blood to see the aftermath of the battle. Oh and Leo will be reunited with calypso, and we never dies...someone else does though!

Previously:

_"Well that's"_

_"The thing"_

_"You have 6"_

_"Other awesome friends"_

_"Who would stand by you"_

_"Until the end of the world"_

_Piper looked up all 6 of her demigod friends stood up at the top of the columns of the Acropolis staring down at her with their weapons raised. _

Then a wave of water came flooding everywhere except where she was standing. Then she felt her arm hairs rise and the smell of lightening.

"Taste this you stupid Giants" Leo yelled as Jason sent a current of electricity through the air into the water.

All the Giants jumped up from the water, most of the monsters fell down and exploded into dust, unfortunately try were still madly outnumbered.

"Attack!" Yelled Percy as he leapt into battle. He was followed by Jason, Annabeth, and Hazel who was riding on Arion.

Frank stayed up on the column and shot the enemies with arrows and Leo adjusted a few Archimedes spheres before he jumped in too.

At first the 7 were doing great. Frank ran out of Arrows and transformed into a dragon and dashed into battle.

Leo was a blaze of fire sweeping through burning people here and there and making sure his spheres were working, which were dropping Greek Fire in large groups of Giants and monsters.

Percy was summoning water from everywhere and drowning monsters. He also had his trusty riptide bronze sword slicing through monsters like cheese.

The there was Annabeth close to Percy and fighting with her new drakon tooth blade which made her look deadly and terrifying.

Hazel was zipping through the crowd on around vaporizing monsters here and there.

Jason was battling porphyrion the giant king. He was doing somewhat okay, but the giant was easily deflecting Jason's blows.

Slowly things started falling down hill for the demigods.

The Giants weren't dying and were much stronger than the demigods.

Eventually all the demigods were stuck in the middle of the Acropolis surrounded by Giants. There wasn't anything they could do. The Giants plucked each one of them up. With porphyrion holding Annabeth and Percy he walked up towards his thrown.

"Ha you pesky demigods thought you had a chance, don't you remember you need the gods help to kill us. Thoon come forward and let us awaken our mother."

Thoon came close to Percy and Annabeth with a large knife.

"Which shall we kill first" Thoon asked.

"Let us end with Perseus Jackson I know earth mother as quite the plan for him."

The rest of the five demigods struggled with all their might but each one in the tight grasp of a giant wasn't a fair match.

Thoon walked over about to slit annabeth's throat, but then the gods of Olympus burst through the sky on chariots. All the gods yelling at the top of their lungs.

That's all for now, until next time.


	5. Chapter 5

Thoon walked over about to slit annabeth's throat, but then the gods of Olympus burst through the sky on chariots. All the gods yelling at the top of their

Thoon under pressure decided to cut annabeth's arm for the quickest way to feed Earth Mother.

Unlucky for him Athena had just witnessed what happened.

"You fool how dare you hurt my best daughter," Athena yelled as the grabbed Thoon and raised him into the air and dropped him on his head.

"Athena, nice to see you again" Porphyrion said. "Lucky for you your daughter might live, but her boyfriends odds won't be so lucky." Porphyrion said as quickly as he pulled out an imperial gold knife from his hair and stabbed Percy through the chest near his heart.

All the demigods and gods screamed as Percy fell limp to the ground. Annabeth ran to him and cried into his shirt.

Posiedon was bursting in tears as he rode quickly towards his son, but he was not fast enough two dirt arms rose and grabbed the two demigods and disappeared back into the earth.

"Haha nice try puny demigods and gods, but you have failed and I hold the two demigods you treasure most." The voice of Gaia rumbled through the earth.

Posiedon then created and earthquake but it was too late Gaia was no longer present. Fortunately he was able to make all the Giants fall and drop the other 5 demigods who were still in shock.

Zeus was about to let loose a battle cry when two others did it for him.

"For Percy and Annabeth" yelled Posiedon and Athena with their hands held. They charged into battle with the rest of the gods.

"Aphrodite and Piper took down Periboia, though Aphrodite wouldn't seem helpful she wasn't very happy with her favorite couple just disappearing into the earth. Aphrodite arranged an attack of evil doves against while Piper jabbed. Athena and Posiedon and began fighting as an extreme team against Thoon and Porphyrion. Zeus and Jason accompanied the attack on Poryphyrion. The rest of the demigods and gods helped take out the rest of the Giants and monsters until Porphyrion was the only one left.

The demigods gathered in front of Porphyrion and stabbed him in the guy while the gods used their powers to torture him.

Porphyrion last words were, "you are too late my mother has already arise and your two demigods are probably already dead."

Posiedon then choked him with a final wave of water. He fell on the ground and began crying which caused everyone to stare.

"Brother it is okay Percy probably isn't dead...yet" Zeus said trying to comfort his brother.

"We must get these demigods to camp half blood before it is too late."

"Wait why isn't Gaia here and where did she go?" Asked Jason.

"See since she is earth she can form anywhere land is, she has planned to attack camp half blood first" Athena said.

"We will transport you there but we cannot help, I'm sorry it is not our prophecy to destroy Gaia, but it is yours."

The demigods agreed that they had get moving even without Percy and Annabeth. So they grabbed a hold of the gods and next thing they knew they were standing before a familiar giant statue.

sorry this one and the last one have been kinda short, but they will start to get long again!


	6. Chapter 6

_**thanks for all the reviews:**_

_**jenifer cullen: thanks for you review, see I have left a lot assuming you will fill in most of the blanks from the original blood of Olympus **_

_**Sopia daughter of nyx: I have written the stories two or three ahead of when I publish them. It helps especially since I have a very demanding school with lots of homework.**_

Percy and Annabeth were both at camp half blood wondering what the hell happened until the picked up once again by a rising earth goddess.

"Annabeth Chase and Perseus Jackson I have finally arisen. And now I will show you my wrath. Especially you, Persea spawn you have taken advantage of me, my plan, and my children too many times you are on the verge of death and I want to see loose want you love most your precious camp and friends and then I will kill your girlfriend slowly then you" Gaia said with a smile on her face.

Then a huge bright light filled all of camp half blood, the other five demigods were standing on the giant Athena statue.

"Ha just their luck now they get to die too."

"Initiate end of earth" Leo boomed on a make shift megaphone.

They saw Reyna, Nico, Will, and Grover emerging behind Thalia's tree. Frank and Reyna quickly assembled the legion while Nico and Will tried to somewhat organize the Greek heroes. Then Grover organized a bunch of nature spirits and nymphs.

They all charged at earth goddess from different angles.

Percy whistled for blackjack who came flying in with a bandage on his flank. There were also a few more Pegasi following him.

"Blackjack come grab me, other Pegasi; grab the girl next to me and then find a girl with brown hair with the name Piper and grab the short boy covered in grease by the name of Leo. Thanks"

_You got it boss_

Blackjack and the other horses did exactly what was told.

"Hey Frank and Jason you guys need to get up here" Leo yelled.

Gaia was busy trying to raise earth walls against the waves of demigods attacking her.

"Frank turned into a mighty dragon once again and Jason flew into the air.

"Frank initiate the plan" Annabeth yelled.

As Frank took off from the ground he grabbed Gaia.

She tried to throw punches against him, but she didn't have any help from the earth as they were flying into the air.

Jason created an wind barrier to keep any part of Gaia up in the air.

Piper started charm speaking to her and Hazel, who was on Arion who some how managed to get into the wind bubble, was manipulating the mist to make Gaia more tired.

Percy was extracting liquid from her body withering her.

"Okay Jason and Leo are you ready?" Percy asked.

"I guess so..." Leo said.

Jason just nodded grimly.

"Girls and Frank go to the ground, to storm AND fire the world must fall" Percy said.

The girls rode their horse back down to the ground and Frank flew away.

"Let's do this!" Leo yelled as he lit himself on fire and hugged Gaia.

once again a rather short chapter sorry!


	7. Chapter 7

Jason and Percy put together all their strength and made the most insane hurricane any of them had ever seen.

With Leo tightly wrapped around Gaia she was becoming more and more solid and dry, he let go and yelled for his Pegasus. The horse barely caught him in the giant hurricane.

Percy and Jason were opposite of each other summoning the water, clouds, sky, and winds. The both noticed Gaia slowly breaking apart that when the decided to start the descent to earth.

Turns out when you are holding the goddess of earth your descent gets really fast.

They crashed into the earth much earlier than expected.

Gaia broke into pieces, while the rest of their friends approached.

Percy stood up and looked at the remains of the goddess. He turned around, "congratulations to all the demigods here we have defeated the Giants and Mother Earth herself"

"Percy-" annabeth's started to scream but was quickly cut off by the earth pulling her down along with the all the demigods there.

Percy's feet were entrapped in the earth but he wasn't sinking.

He was spun around and stared into the crumbling dry face of Gaia.

"Percy Jackson I promised myself I would make you suffer, in fact I swore to the river Styx and I intend to keep my promise." She said while her face struggled to stay together.

"No you can't do this" Percy struggled to make an attack against her.

"Percy you have to kill her like you did with misery it is the only hope." Annabeth said while sinking into the earth.

Percy knew that Annabeth was right but he didn't want everyone to see him like that, he decided he needed to favor the world over his friend's opinions.

Percy willed water from the canoe lake and focused on poison, all the poisons he could think of in one.

"What are you doing-" Gaia began but was cut off.

A shattering sound erupted from Percy's gut and the feeling of glass shards stabbing him from the inside out began.

Though painful he willed the poison into Gaia. She began choking on the deadly poison.

"Perseus...Jackson...I will...kill...you" Gaia struggled to blurt out and now she was struggling for breath.

Percy focused on all the bad things she has done and why she deserves to die.

Then he stopped, the legend...they didn't kill the sky the destroyed it and threw it into the ocean.

Percy willed the ocean towards him and it swept Gaia up and broker her apart. He let the current sweep her away.

Percy noticed the earth around his feet had broken away, he turned around and everybody stared at him.

Everyone started clapping. Percy was now a twice savior of Olympus.

Percy surprised by the reaction pretended to bow, but then he collapsed with his hand over his chest. Everyone must have forgotten the imperial gold dagger that pierced his chest.

Annabeth, Piper, Hazel, Leo, Jason, Frank, Nico, Reyna, Grover, and many more all gathered around Percy most wondering what the hell happened the six unsure of what to do.

"What do we do, Annabeth give us some direction." Piper screamed.

Annabeth was crumpled in a heap next to Percy unsure what to do and overtaken with emotions.

"Annabeth I know it's hard, but tell us what to do." Piper said with a little charm speak.

"I don't know, with Jason it was in his gut and we got him help almost immediately. I totally forgot about Percy's cut and it was very close to his heart he will probably die any minute now."

Nico bent down and put his ear to Percy's heart, "he-he's fading quickly. I don-don't know what to do"

"Wait the cure, give him the cure it's his best shot." Frank said pushing Leo to pull it out.

Leo quickly stuck his hand in his tool belt but with south pressure he pulled like five different things before the cure.

"Do I just more it in his mouth or over his wound or what?" Leo asked.

"Just pour it over him, Leo" Jason practically screamed at him.

Hazel and Nico both collapsed at the same time.

Annabeth burst into more tears. The rest of the demigods stared down at the great hero.

Chiron came barreling through the crowd with Rachel on his back.

"No it's true," Rachel said as she burst into tears too.

"Percy," Chiron said before collapsing as well.

"This isn't fair." Reyna screamed.

"I thought when Gaia said she swore on the river Styx she was possibly the one the prophecy spoke of. 'An oath to keep the final breath' guess I was wrong." Piper said through tears.

Grover was a nervous wreck and then he stopped dead in his tracks. "Wait if pray for help form the gods. I mean no one can just lay their hands on a cure like that, so you must have talked to Asclepius and we know the God of death and the underworld. And we know the God of healing. And the king of gods and pretty much every other God and goddess that lives."

"The goat has a point" came the voice of Clarisse in a time that scared at all. She had been crying as well for the loss of a great friend. "What? I would suggest you stop staring before I punch all you in the face"

Everyone sunk the heads down in prayer to all the gods they know.

Then a bright flash filled the crowd.


	8. Chapter 8

Percy was in his father's arms, and next to him stood Sally and Paul. They were all crying.

Annabeth was hugging her mother tight. Piper and her mother kept blowing their noses.

Jason and his father were having a heated discussion at the other side of the room. Leo and Hephastus were tinkering and crying together. Frank was in tears and to everyone's surprise even ares had shed a tear. Hazel and Nico both sat with their father and step mother. All four trying to hold it together but had little luck. Reyna stood alone crying near the hearth. Next to apollos throne was Octavian tied up. However Apollo and Will were trying to tend to Percy. Thalia was talking with Artemis and then quickly joined the heated discussion between her father and brother. Hylla barely entered and accompanied her sister in a big hug. Rachel, Grover, and Clarisse all stood with Chiron.

There wasn't a person in the room who hadn't shed a tear. Everyone was feeling horrible about Percy not knowing if he was alive or dead. The hades family wasn't helping with their gasps or bursts of tears every five minutes.

Annabeth was crying so hard there was a literal puddle around her mother's throne and her mother had to pry every possible weapon from her body.

Asclepius arrived rushing to his fathers aid.

"Sorry I'm late I had to get past my evil robot," he said as he glared at Zeus.

"Posiedon please we need to take Percy to my palace that is the best place to try to work on him." Apollo asked hoping his uncle wouldn't zap him with his giant trident.

"Of cou-course here is my s-son" Poseidon said as he reluctantly handed his son over.

"Hades and Zeus we could use your help," said Asclepius.

"Why isn't my help needed?" Poseidon asked. "He is my son after all"

"Sorry we need the God of the underworld and the king God only" replied Will in a very stern voice, which caused stared and glares from everywhere in the room.

As the few of them rushed out Annabeth started crying more. Surprised that such a strong girl could have so much inside her everyone, including ares walked over and huddled in for a group hug.

"Why does he have to be such a seaweed brain?" Annabeth cried.

"Why did he have to be so loyal and loving" cried Thalia.

"Man and he never bragged it was always Annabeth bragging for him" Jason added.

"I guess the three fates weren't in our favor this time" Grover said.

"Just like Leo he knew how to make a bad situation funny" Piper said.

"It was nice having someone just as sassy as me." Leo commented back.

"He was like my other big brother, I could always rely on him" Hazel said.

"He helped me realize who I was and what I could do" frank said.

"He forced me away from my home, but then reunited me with my sister." Hylla said.

"He was a true hero, who did what was best for everyone else." Reyna said.

"He sliced me in half with riptide" Rachel said, everyone just gave her weird looks.

"He even helped me; a bully and a brute." Clarisse said.

Everyone started crying more.

"Wait a second," everyone looked at Grover. "Percy and I have an empathy link, if he is dead I should be dead or at least in a coma or something."

"But you aren't dead or in coma or in anything" Clarisse said before anybody could reply and hugged him. Everyone's jaws dropped.

"Wait what does that mean for Percy?" Hazel asked her step mother and brother.

"I'm sorry little Hazel but I have never really concerned myself with your fathers work." Persephone said.

"I don't know all I know is that Percy has in fact cheated death a few times, so..." Nico said.

"Yeah he cheated death a few times but always for the better of all. Plus he helped release Thanatos from his stupid prison." Annabeth said.

"Well Annabeth if I had the stupid power to keep him alive don't you think I would have already." Nico screamed at her.

Jason grabbed Nico's shoulder and tried to calm him down. But Nico wasn't for it he walked right out the doors of the thrown room.

"Look all you gods and demigods. We very much appreciate your help and support for Percy, but please leave we don't need anyone else to have broken feelings." Poseidon said.

"How dare you," came the most surprising voice of all, it was Hestia she was bright red glowing in anger.

"We all have broken feelings that's why we are here, we care about your son and we want to help. So don't you ever ask people who care to leave!" she yelled at the sea god.

"Yeah what about me you salty majesty. You were going to have me leave. The girl who has mostly been at Percy's side since we have been 12. We are an inseparable couple who have been through hell together, literally. To think you are telling me to leave." Annabeth started yelling across the room.

She was eventually cut of by the king of the gods entering the room.

"I-i have an announcement, Percy is slowly coming back. But he must be blessed by the eldest gods to help his spirit and soul stay in the real world."

"Wait by blessing you mean like he will be the champion of those gods?" Asked Artemis.

"Uh, yes my daughter."

"Great so now the powerful punk will be even more powerful" ares complained before getting hit from a hundred weapons.

"Wait, but he will be back right?" Asked Annabeth solemnly.

"Yes my dear he will but he will need a while to fully come back and resurrect. In fact Apollo assumes it will be on his birthday."

"Would you look at that we have come full circle." Said Thalia.

"Please no more interruptions can I have my wife, my sister, and my brother" Zeus asked.

The five of them left the room to go see the dying hero.

"Guys I just realized we have done it." Frank said.

"What do you mean Frank" said Piper.

"The prophecy of 7, it has been carved in Rome for years. Nobody has ever figured it out, ever until us. Not to mention the numerous other prophecies completed in less than a year."

"Franks right, for years at camp Jupiter people tried to find the meaning of the prophecy of 7, and we have. In a matter of 8 months-" Jason started.

"We found released Hera from her jail" said Piper.

"Hera delivered Percy, whom I thought was god himself" said Hazel.

"We built the Argo 2" said Leo

"We found the legions eagle" said Frank.

"We found a statue that has been missing for years," said Annabeth.

"You all have done amazing not only finding those but finding yourself and your family." Said Athena. "And it is truly upsetting that a hero that saved us not just once, but twice, and probably many more times is not with us at the moment."

"Never have such sweeter words come off her lips about that boy" said Aphrodite who started relishing her favorite duo, percabeth.


	9. Chapter 9

It's the day August 18. Everyone has prepared for the last 16 days to make Percy's return perfect.

As everyone gathered around the throne room they awaited the father-son duo, and Apollo, to enter through the doors.

"Today will be perfect, together forever." Annabeth kept whispering to herself.

The demigods all stood around a giant blue cake with blue cokes in their hands.

The gods sat in their thrones awaiting the return of the twice savior of Olympus.

Breaking everyone out of their thoughts was the sound of the throne room doors opening.

There he was with a goofy grin and sea green eyes next to his father and sun god.

Before anyone could say anything the mother, who had spent months waiting to see her child alive, ran faster than any other person there to hug her baby.

Sally Jackson gave him a huge bear hug, "don't you dare ever leave again mister not without telling me. Got it!"

"Oh course mom. I missed you and I love you more than anything else in the world."Percy said to his mother.

"Percy!" Annabeth squealed as everyone near her either moved or got moved. "Normally I would punch you but you just died, so I'd rather not-" Annabeth was cut off my Percy kissing her.

"What happened to my wise girl; flipping me over her shoulder and then kissing me?" Percy said after he ended the kiss.

"Oh you seaweed brain." She said as she punched him in the gut. Percy doubled over and caused Annabeth to scream.

"Haha for the daughter of Athena you sure as hell haven't been very Wise lately," he said laughing as he stood up.

"That's my man," Leo said as we walked over and gave permission Percy a bro hug.

Percy whispered something in Leo's ear causing him to completely shut up he slowly backed out the throne room and disappeared. Normally people would have questioned but hey what's the worst he could do now?

As everyone greeted him he looked better than ever, no one would be able to tell that he just died.

"Heroes, gods, and demigods listen hear." Zeus yelled. "As most of you here know except like 6 of you we always grant our heroes something for their bravery and courage. So now we shall bless the 7 and few others." He motioned towards Ares.

"Frank Zhang, my son, well kinda. I would personally like to bless you with this bow and arrow set. You can set each arrow to do something different and there is an unlimited supply of arrows."

With a wave of ares hand a magical bow was in franks hand crafted by Hephastus himself and painted red.

"Piper McClean, my beautiful daughter. I have given you the strongest charm speak any of my children have received and this glamorous backpack, which is enchanted like the hunters. You can store anything inside, but it can also change colors and shapes!" Aphrodite finished with a squeal. The backpack when in Piper's hand turned into a leather brown backpack. Piper threw into over her shoulder and bowed to her mother.

"Leo Valdez, my son. You have sacrificed much. I personally grant have created another automaton dragon and fully repaired and equipped the Argo 2."

"Annabeth Chase, my daughter. The first time around I granted you with being the official architect of Olympus, which you have done a wonderful job. Now I grant you a new knife and shield bracelet much like Thalia's." Athena said with a big smile on her face. Annabeth bowed and hugged her mother.

"Hylla and Reyna, my beautiful daughters." Came a voice from nowhere. Zeus snapped his fingers and a goddess with long beautiful brown hair similar to Hylla and reyna's. "I am so proud of both of you. For Hylla I give you a brand new sword made of imperial gold. For Reyna my beautiful, strong daughter I give you a new sword and a necklace with my power, to be used only when necessary. I also hoped you noticed that the cape you are wearing was blessed my me and Athena." Both daughters bowed in awe. No demigod had ever met or seen Bellona, ever. Zeus snapped his fingers once more and she disappeared.

"Hazel and Nico, you two have proven yourselves greatly. I bestow upon each of you greater power over your elements, as promised you have found the one who has broken you curse of summoning poisonous jewels and Nico you will no longer start fading away into nothing. I also give Hazel a Stygian sword for she doesn't own one." Hazel and Nico both bowed before their father.

"Thalia and Jason grace, you two are the only children I have had in years. Blessed with courage and bravery. I give you both much stronger control of your elements and I give Jason a shield that matches his sisters." Jason and Thalia hugged and then bowed to their father.

"PERCY JACKSON, my one only demigod son, the twice savior of Olympus, the one who finished of Gaia and Kronos. I would like to enhance you power over the ocean, I give you this sword made of the most unique metal, majestic aquamarine, which can only be held by a descendent of me. Tyson took the liberty of crafting a new watch shield for you. He took some serious risk but he molded together imperial gold, celestial bronze, sterling silver, stygian iron, and majestic aquamarine." Poseidon said with the biggest smile. Percy skipped the Bowing and hugged his father.

"To the seven and Nico do Angelo we would like to offer immortality, Percy this time your precious girlfriend is offered it too."

All 8 demigods quickly rejected the offer. Not only did they see what it did to Hercules and they didn't really want to live forever.

"I'm sorry for rejecting your offer now twice, but I have noticed that you did not complete my request last time. However I understand I mean with the whole multi-personality disorder. I would like you to fulfill your promise, which you made on the river Styx. Also Jason has made a pledge to make shrines for ALL the minor gods, so I will assist in that."

"Wow once again Percy Jackson had to be so great and mighty he couldn't accept immortality, but I swear on the river Styx again to help all the minor gods." Zeus said

"Especially Calypso, please" said Leo.

"Leo I'm sorry none us know the location of Ogygia, but we can lift her curse."

"Wait I thought Hermes found it?" Annabeth said.

"I was tracking Odysseus..." He trailed off.

"If one of you manages to stumble upon her island she is free to leave." Zeus said.

"Great now we just have to get to the island that only a man who needs help, but is on a quest, and doesn't include Percy or I" said Leo.

"Bro I will keep the promise I made with you earlier." Percy said quietly but still loud enough for the rest to hear.

"We appreciate all you have done, but we really need to get back to camp and fix up," Annabeth said.

"Wait I think there's one more thing we need to take care of," Reyna said glancing at Apollo's throne.


	10. Chapter 10

"No, no, no please I will do anything, anything just please don't hurt my beautiful face" Octavian cried.

"I have an idea lets see how his stuffed teddy bear powers work against Percy Jackson, Jason grace, Annabeth Chase, Piper McClean, Leo Valdez, Frank Zhang, Hazel levesque, Nico di Angelo, Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano, and Clarisse La Rue." Said Apollo which made Octavia's eyes water.

"I don't know that may kill him, don't you think guys." Annabeth said.

"I don't know a little killing might be good for him," said Clarisse with a smile.

"I agree with my warrior princess" ares said with a smile.

"Father what do you say," said Thalia eager to watch the stupid ass punk get his ass whooped.

"Don't kill him, but I'm not going to stop you from attacking him. I mean after all he was about to destroy the safe haven for my demigods." Zeus said.

"But take it to the arena please," Hera said.

"Should we all attack at once or one at a time?" Frank asked.

"I say we do it alphabetically by our godly parents name," Clarisse said.

"Yeah only cause you get to go second!" Said Leo.

"What's it to you repair boy" Clarisse yelled back in his face. "Fine each person goes by their godly parent" said Piper with a little charm speak to prevent Leo and Clarisse fighting.

"Okay then looks like you, Piper get to start." Said Annabeth.

"Wait only one power or weapon for each of us," Percy yelled.

Piper debated for a long time on which would be more embarrassing, after all Hephaestus is filming this live, every God to every camper would see this. It was Between using her charm speak and cornucopia.

"Octavian slap yourself in the face and do the chicken dance" she said with her most persuasive voice possible.

The best part was that Octavian actually started humming the song and dancing all over the place like the craziest chicken anyone has ever seen, and every one in a while he would slap himself in the face.

"Okay, you can stop" Piper said.

"Haha my turn you little punk prepare to meet you doom." Clarisse screamed as she leapt into battle with her electric spear.

"Haha I hope you like electricity because this is really going to light you up, let this be a lesson never mess with my camp." She threw the spear at the top of his shoulder and it barely grazed him, but it had him stuck at the wall and wasn't stopping the currents of electricity. Octavian was also too weak to pull it out of the wall.

After about 10 seconds Clarisse decided that was good since he still had quite a few more people to deal with.

"P-p-please st-stop" Octavian cried.

"Haha you wish you whiny baby. We are going to work you until you are on the ground" yelled Grover from the stands.

"Frank your turn," said Annabeth.

"Man you honestly have no idea how bad I have wanted to do this," Frank said as he turned into a swarm of wasps.

Everyone started laughing so hard that they were falling out of their seats. Octavian was getting stung every second and no matter how fast and what direction he tried to run, Frank always beat him.

Frank transformed back into himself after there wasn't an inch of Octavian's showing skin that didn't have a wasp sting on it.

"Oh lookie here my turn," Annabeth said.

She grabbed five hunting daggers from Thalia before she entered the stadium.

Before Octavian could even move or say anything he was pinned to the wall with a dagger in each sleeve and pant leg and one that gave him a little trim at the top of his head.

"I'm done, Reyna might I suggest your dogs" annabeth said before leaving.

Reyna knowing she would probably end up killing him agreed with Annabeth and whistled her two dogs came out of nowhere once again.

While Octavian struggled to remove the knives while argentum and aurum closed in.

He was able to get on the bottom two knives out before they lunged. He ended up running and ripping off his sleeves. The dogs took off most of his pants.

Reyna decided to whistle the dogs away before everyone saw bit too much of Octavian.

"Hazel's turn."

Hazel stepped forward and crystals popped out of the earth everywhere, except these weren't just gems they were huge pointy columns stabbing Octavian, lightly.

Then Nico came down, Nico decided to keep it simple and just the scare the shit out of the guy. Nico raised zombies in all directions which cornered Octavian. Octavian frightened pissed himself and everyone laughed until they were flat on the ground.

"Leo-" annabeth started.

"What she meant to say was supreme commander super-sized mchshizzle man reporting for duty."

Leo decided that hurting the guy wasn't his style so he just threw some stink bombs into the rink.

"Percy Jackson" Annabeth announced with a smile.

"Oh and Jason grace," Jason added.

"Octavian wanted our preator spot, he ruined both our camps, and is a total jerk and we intend to take him down together." Percy said.

Hand in hand they entered the stadium.

"Hey guys I know I was always kind of rash, but you don't have to do anything to ser-" Octavian started but was cut of by the buckets of water that kept flowing on top of his head.

"Jason you ready?" Percy said.

"As ready as I will ever be," Jason replied then he summoned a bolt of electricity into the water current.

When the water dropped Octavian was unconscious , but no one bothered to help him.

"Let's go home guys," Percy said with his signature goofy grin.


	11. Chapter 11

Flying back to camp halfblood on their winged horse friends have time for everyone to catch up, and talk about all the adventures one another might have missed.

Reyna and Nico told their journey with hedge. The 7 talked about their final feat with the Giants. Grover, Rachel, Clarisse, and will talked about camp.

Finally they got back to camp. In Long Island sound was the new and improved Argo 2. Sadly that was the only good looking thing in the area. Even Athena's statue was covered in mud. Thalia's pine didn't look quite as bad as it did when it was poisoned, but it has had better days. The battle at camp half blood had gone pretty well. After the two camps decided that working together was the best way to fend for themselves it worked out. However the marks from the battle make it look pretty ugly. There were huge chunks of land that were burnt or dead. Arrows and daggers were everywhere. But the worst of all were the bodies. Every so many steps there was a Greek or roman lying covered in blood on the ground. The sight would have made anyone cry. However they had more important things to do than cry.

They all looked around but all eyes stopped at one spot.

Dark liquid flowed into a small pool. Many campers on the ground were eyeing but everyone was at least 20 yards away.

"Is that-?" Percy started.

"I think so," Jason finished.

The liquid was none other than the poison that Percy had created and destroyed the goddess of the earth with.

"Percy how the hell-" Clarisse started.

"No one knows." Said Annabeth.

"Wait so you can not only control poison..." Started Reyna.

"You can make it," said Nico. Nico almost shivered at the thought.

Percy Jackson the most loyal person on earth could kill you in a second.

"Hey before they woke you up they said the 6 eldest go-" Nico started. He was quickly gut off by a bunch of heads shaking their heads. Not that it mattered anyway because Percy and blackjack has already started descending towards the pond.

"Wait why aren't we telling Percy?" Nico asked.

"Percy is already going to feel like a threat to his friends with his new toys and powers. Knowing that the post powerful gods gave him more powers isn't going to help," Annabeth explained.

Then the crew flew down to join Percy.

Percy had his eyes closed and hands pointed to the poison.

"It's not working, why? I can't turn it back into water." He said very frustrated.

"Percy if you think about it you had a lot of emotions built towards Gaia," Reyna said.

"Not to mention the fact that all your friends were sinking into the earth," Jason added.

"you were scared and afraid, you let your emotions control you instead of your head," Annabeth said as she glanced at Piper.

"But that isn't always a bad thing, I mean you saved all of us didn't you?" Piper finalized.

"I guess so it just bothers me I can't change it. I don't even know what this stuff is or how dangerous it is," Percy said as he hugged blackjack tight searching for warmth.

Leo walked over and whispered something in Percy's ear.

Percy nodded and said thank you.

Chiron came galloping up, " the nature spirits have decided to help clean up camp alone while we go get some food to eat. Chiron escorted all the campers to the dining pavilion.

"Today is a special day you may sit wherever you would like," he says as all the campers cheered. Although many just stayed at their tables it didn't make it any less weird having ares and Athena kids sitting with each other.

Leo sat right next to Percy and pulled out a strange device and placed a crystal next to it.

"This is what I have, probably not to helpful." Leo said with a sigh.

"Leo don't give up. We will find her and bring her here just for you." Percy said. "Now did you try putting the crystal at the top of the device or something?"

Let's just say Leo already knew Percy wasn't tech savvy but that just pushed it further.

While at dinner Leo was mostly fixed on trying to work the machine.

Percy kept whispering to him a few ideas but with Annabeth at his other side that was where most of his focus was.

"Hey guess what, we are finally the same age and for another 11 months we shall stay the same age." Percy laughed at her.

"You might be the same age as me, but I will always be smarter and better," she replied with a kiss.

"Ugh you guys are fucking disgusting. In fact you guys make me happy that I am single," Reyna remarked.

"Reyna we love you too" Percy and Annabeth replied.

That's when Leo jumped right out his seat and startled everyone at camp.

"I did it, I got it to work" he screamed at the top of his lungs.


	12. Chapter 12

"Promise me you won't be gone long," Piper said to Jason.

"You know I can't stay away that long, not from you," he said as he grabbed the back of her neck and back and pulled her in for a long kiss.

"Don't get into any fights, got it," Hazel said to Frank. The two laughed it off and have a quick kiss.

"Percy we seriously just got done with a quest and now you are going on a quest that could lead you into nowhere?" Annabeth said to Percy is a pouty voice.

"Annabeth I promise we won't be gone long. Remember I was only gone for like two weeks, and that after crash landing and being unable to move for quite a few days." He too then pulled her into a long kiss which turned into a pretty serious make out session.

"Glad to see you have let Percy go on our bro-trip but you will probably see him again. You really don't need to do it right now or right here," Leo said.

Right before he was running for his life from annabeth.

"Okay guys," Leo put on his best pilot impersonation, "everybody please board Festus the second. Buckle you seat belts and prepare for liftoff, in sure that you keep a Percy, a Jason, or a Frank nearby on this trip. They make for great life saviors. Thank you and please enjoy the ride."

All of them had to admit this was the happiest they had seen Leo since before he fell on Calypso's island.

Hermes and Apollo decided to visit camp half blood. Apollo needed to talk to Rachel and Hermes had a few ideas to talk to Dionysus, Chiron, and Reyna.

"What if he put a magical transport portal from here to camp Jupiter." Hermes said. "You can be at either camp within seconds."

"I don't know," Chiron began saying.

"I think that would be an awesome idea, especially considering the friends all of us have made the last few days, and for some of us much longer." Reyna said.

"I love it, well not really, I just don't care." Dionysus said mer inking his diet coke.

"Mr. D maybe you should think this through. I mean we can't have people constantly going in and out, plus if we do that one camp could be highly more populated than another." Chiron said.

"But we should allow demigods a choice. I mean I overheard Percy and Annabeth wanting to go to new Rome for a few years to study at our college." Reyna said.

"Fine seeing as your points seem slightly more valid than Mr. D I would be open to the idea." Chiron said.

"Yes!" Hermes shouted, " I want to use a large tree for the portal. Like a big beautiful maple tree. I'll get right on this. Give be a few days while I finish arrangements with Hectate. Then your petals should be done.

The four guys had been traveling for what seemed like days. Taking breaks occasionally to insure no serious damage to Festus the second would happen.

Leo was getting inpatient and hardly sleeping.

"Dude it's going to be fine. We are going to find her no matter what." Percy said.

"Yeah bro but you definately need some sleep you have been up for like three days straight." Jason added.

"Yeah and Piper woke up Festus the second, he knows what to do and has a mind of his own." Frank said.

"It's not that I don't trust you guys or Festus to fly us. I just worry that we are going to crash land in the middle of nowhere or the tracker will break," Leo said.

All Leo wanted was to find calypso. He just wanted to hold her close and fall for her beautiful eyes.

Festus the second made a clicking sound.

"Festus says that we aren't even half way to the destination according to the tracker, so I guess taking a small nap would be okay," Leo finally agreed.

He got comfortable and strapped himself to Festus just in case anything happened.

After Leo fell asleep the crew was over the ocean, for a really long time. The first attack they had was a bunch of wind spirits threatening Festus the second.

Jason took care of most of it but Festus got angry and blew fire at the wind spirits, which wasn't lucky for everyone on festus's back. Of course Leo was sound asleep and wasn't affected. Frank was practically trembling, Percy was scorched, and Jason's face was blackened.

"Woah guys is it just me or are we descending." Frank said clutching his stomach.

It was dark outside so seeing the surroundings wasn't really and option.

"I think you are right Frank, we are definately going down but why and how fas-" Percy was cut off my the splash of water. He immediately stood up and forced the water to keep the dragon afloat.

"What the hell?" Leo said as he bounced to life. He noticed he was drenched and lit himself on fire to dry himself. Jason and Frank just looked sad and cold at Percy and Leo being dry.

"We don't know what happened, we just randomly touch downed in the water."

"That's weird Festus you okay bud," Leo asked his dragon which replied with a few clicks.

"I guess we are at our destination? But where is ogygia?"Leo asked. "You don't think Gaia-"

"Dude what is that." Frank said staring at a tiny flickering light in the distance.

"I don't know let's go check it out." Percy said.


	13. Chapter 13

As the four of them approached the island the sounds of a battle radiated off.

The sound of clashing metals and monster screams.

"Die you evil monster," yelled a sweet honey voice from the island.

"Calypso!" Percy and Leo yelled at the same time.

Festus the floating dragon was hit by a huge wave that Percy had summoned. Frank transformed into a eagle and started flying towards the battle. Percy parked metal dragon and pulled out riptide and his new shield and run into battle. Jason grabbed his own sword and ran after Percy. Leo hesitated a moment to register the fact that he had found the island that no man could ever find more than once. Then remembered the love of his life was screaming at an evil monster.

"Calypso I'm coming for you." He yelled.

He ran past the fog and it was too late all his friends were fighting cyclops and calypso was nowhere to be seen, but it was ogygia no doubt about that.

"Haha looks like mother Gaia was right you would come here." A cyclops said.

"Even luckier for us that you brought some friends Leo Valdez." Another said.

"Gaia is dead you fools," Jason screamed at them.

"Oh we know that for that is why she sent us here, right before she died she wished that we would kill at least one of you. Especially that one," he said as he pointed to Percy. "She new you would come looking for your precious calypso."

"Agh I'm under attack, die you evil monster, taste the wrath of my garden shovel," another cyclops was saying in a perfect imitation of calypso's voice.

Leo not thinking straight thought it would be a great idea to light himself on fire and thrown himself at the cyclops. In that moment he had forgotten everything except calypso. Which is when he forgot the whole fireproof cyclops thing.

He didn't notice until he stopped fast in the cyclops's hand and thrown directly towards Percy.

"Look out," yelled Jason as he threw a just of wind at Percy knocking him over and Leo shot right past where Percy was.

"Ugh thanks," Percy said.

"Now time to face your doom," a cyclops said.

At the same moment Frank very lightly transformed on the same cyclops's head. He pulled out his brand new bow.

"Okay guys there is only 4," Percy said.

Leo had just emerged from the fog again.

"Let's do this thing," he pulled out a hammer from his tool belt.

Frank adjusted one of his arrows and shot perfectly into another cyclops's eye. Percy winced, he had always hated fighting cyclops's because it reminded him of Tyson. He knew that he had to stay strong and fight. If he even slipped a little he could be a goner...again.

The cyclops with the arrow in his eye fell and landed on another's foot causing him to cry in pain as well.

The other cyclops's were looking for the random arrow shooter.

Jason took this as the moment to throw down some lightening, Percy quickly saw his attack and sent a flood of water around the cyclops's.

"Frank fly!" Jason yelled. Frank transformed into an eagle and flew upwards. Then back down onto Leo's shoulder. Percy raised the water to in capture all of the cyclops's who moved easily through their home territory.

"You are a fool Percy Jackson we were born underwater and made to live in forges. Water does not affect us," the biggest cyclops said.

"Well that's too bad, but have you ever tried a little electricity in your water?" Percy asked, and as if on cue Jason summoned a huge bolt into the water. Percy didn't move the water until he was sure they were safe.

Percy dropped the water after a few good seconds and yelled attack, but there was no need, all that was left was sand piles of the cyclops's.

"Good job everybody." Frank said as he transformed back into himself.

"Wait if Gaia summoned them here 18 days ago, then where is calypso and is she okay?" Percy asked.

"Split up guys and search for a goddess," Jason yelled.

Everyone split up looking for the goddess, unsure if she was even in the island still.

Leo was practically having heart attack a every few minutes.

Franks and Jason were running around in gardens and beach wondering if a goddess was on the island where would she be hiding.

Percy was running as something caught his eye. The moon lace flower patch. Percy stopped and stared at the beautiful flower, remembering every detail from his stay on the island. He beautiful Carmel colored hair tied in a loose braid coming over her shoulder. Her voice as sweet as honey. Her tender, caring touch. Then he remembered how long it had been since he had seen his moon lace. Almost a whole year. All he wanted was to go home. Then a light noise startled him from his thoughts he turned around with riptide in his hand.

"Who's there?" He whispered quietly.

"Percy? Is that you," came a tiny voice from inside the cave.

He started walking slowly.

"Calypso is that you?" He asked.

"Yes Percy it is me, are they gone, the monsters are they gone?" She asked her voice trembling.

"Calypso they are gone it is okay, come on. Somebody else is h-" calypso jumped up at Percy when he was close enough and hugged him tight, she was about to kiss him, when Percy stopped her with a quick hand.

"I'm sorry calypso, i still think you are beautiful and lovely, but I do have a girlfriend at home and as I was trying to say someone is here to see you, L-"Percy was about to yell Leo's name when he just walked out of the cave slow clapping.

"Bravo, buddy you passed my little test." Leo said. "I just wanted to make sure you would keep your word about calypso being mine."

"Dude seriously you think I would dump Annabeth that fast after everything we have both been through," Percy said as he walked over and punched Leo in arm.

"Ow, dude slow your hits down." Leo complained rubbing his arm.

"Oh you guys did find me. Th ask you so much both of you. You two have found the island that can't be found more thank once." She said smiling with an arm around each of us.

"So did you guys figure out a way for me to leave?" She asked. Her eyes growing darker at the idea of never being able to leave.

"Frank! Jason! Over here!" Percy yelled the two of them jumped over the roof of the cave.

"What, oh my gods you found her, I'm Jason grace a friend of Leo's," Jason said bowing to the goddess.

"And I am Frank Zhang another friend of Leo's" Frank said as he bowed to the goddess as well.

"Guys we are going home!" Leo said with his arm around calypso's waist. "Get you bags and get dressed sweetheart it's going to be a long ride home, maybe." He said still unsure on how they made it to ogygia so quickly.


	14. Chapter 14

Once again it took a only a few days to get to their destination. Percy ended up having to learn to fly Festus since Leo was so busy catching up with his new girlfriend. Percy surprising everyone was really good at flying a giant metal dragon, but Leo kept complaining because Percy made it look just as easy he did by saying that Festus mostly controls himself.

When the got close to the Long Island sound they could see the huge 40ft tall Athena sticking just above the clouds.

Imagine a giant marble head staring at you through the clouds. Not something you see everyday.

They came in for a landing. Rather well landed considering it was Percy's first time landing a giant chuck of metal.

Standing there were three girls with their arms crossed.

"Where the hell have you been?" Piper asked.

"You guys have been gone for a whole year!" Annabeth yelled.

"What? We have only been gone for like a week in total." Frank said.

"Time is different on ogygia," calypso said looking down at the ground.

Percy and Jason climbed down first followed by Frank. Hazel l, Annabeth, and Piper grabbed them by their ears and walked them to the lake. Where the pushed them in of course Percy's as rather lucky until the water nymphs grabbed him and pulled him under.

"Look we had no idea we were gone for a year, it felt like a week. I'm terribly sorry. Please don't be mad Annabeth." Percy cried.

Jason got out of the water and started begging to.

Frank transformed into a puppy because he knew Hazel couldn't be mad at him if he was a puppy.

Annabeth and Piper stared cracking up. Like they were on the ground rolling back and forth.

"You guys are so gullible you guys were only gone for a week, but we wanted to play a prank on you." Piper said.

Annabeth stood up and straightened her shirt," but we do have some things to go over. Just you and me, and later one other person." She said.

The two walked towards the Poseidon cabin. The rest of the camp was still undergoing construction, but the first thing they had repaired has been the cabins. In fact they even decided to build a sort of well for the poison puddle. Hazel had forced the dirt under down, and then campers built a little stone wall around the new hole and added the roof and bucket.

Now the rest of the camp has working on repairing the damage to the nature, since most of the buildings were back together now. So even though Percy and Annabeth would have normally gone the beach, there would be way to many people down there.

When the entered Percy's cabin Annabeth grabbed his neck and stood on her tip toes. "Seaweed brain. Finally a good alone moment to have together." She pulled him in for a long kiss. She pulled away gasping for air and Percy just stared at her with big lovey eyes.

"So wait what did we need to talk about?" He asked.

"Um well I had an idea. You know how you wanted to go to college in new Rome. Well I figured during the school year we could go to New Rome and in the summer we can help run camp half-blood," she said twitching her thumbs nervously.

"I would love to," pulling her into another kiss. "Wait you said we needed to talk to someone else, who?"

"Nico and will come here please." Annabeth shouted towards the door.

Almost instantly the two pop up. "Nico needs to talk to you but I think will is going to help." Annabeth said.

"Percy there is something I need to tell you. Everyone else pretty much knows now so..." Nico said trailing off. Will squeezed his hand trying to give his supper and comfort.

"Look you know how everyone thought I had a crush on Annabeth, I didn't I had one on you" Nico blurted out fast.

"Wait what? Woah what? But? I don't-" Percy started.

"Percy relax, anyway I think both of them have something else to share, right?" Annabeth said looking at Nico and Will with a smile.

"Yeah well I realized you and Annabeth are perfect for each other and though it made me sad at first I think I have found someone new," Nico said as he looked into Will's eyes.

Percy got up and walked over all he did was give Nico a big hug.

"You are my cousin and I'm glad to see you happy," Percy said with a lopsided grin.

"Okay well Percy we need to pack our bags, we leave in the morning with the rest of camp Jupiter."

"I can't believe that we beat Gaia and all her Giants." Frank said.

"Yeah it's funny how fast it all happened you know?" Said Nico.

"Oh yeah the second Titan war built up for 4 long hard years." Percy said with his eyes glazed thinking about his past.

"You forgot painful, scary, intense, and sad. So many people we lost, and to think we almost lost you." Annabeth said with a quick kiss.

"You two sure as hell have been through a lot together huh?" Jason said.

"Yeah we really have," Percy said smiling at his girlfriend.

"Ugh I can't handle it you Guys are just to cute. I swear my feelings are on fire when ever you guys are being all cute!" Piper exclaimed.

"Your feelings aren't the only things on fire, I'm the boy who is on fire!" Leo started singing with one hand around calypso and the other hand on fire.

"Oh Leo," calypso said rolling her eyes.

"It's great to see again calypso I hope you are enjoying your visit," Chiron said.

"Yes thank you, but Um what do you mean by visit. Am I not accepted here," she said with worrisome eyes.

"No Chiron is letting me take you on a tour of the United States. I would have taken you across the world but I am kind of done with Greece and Rome right now." Leo said.

"Oh my gods Leo i would love to go this will be so much fun," calypso practically screamed like a little girl, then she kisses Leo on the the cheek."

"So let's see Percy and Annabeth are going to college, because you know they are like super old. Reyna and the rest of the legion are returning to camp Jupiter. Frank and Hazel are going to be praetor and the Pluto ambassador, Grover, Rachel, Clarisse and the rest of camp half blood are staying here. Will and I are staying here. Leo and calypso are touring the world. What the hell is you plan Jason and Piper?" Nico said.

"I think we will stay at camp halfblood for a little longer. Then we might want to join Percy and Annabeth," Jason said smiling at how everything has turned out okay.

"Yeah, and just because we are one place doesn't mean we won't visit or help at both places. Especially with Hermes and hectates new portal." Piper said.

"Well tonight is our last night lets do something fun!" Yelled Hazel.

"I'm sorry normally I would offer capture the flag, but the forest is still being fixed." Chiron said gazing towards the forest with blackened and mud covered trees.

"It's okay Chiron. Plus I think Hazel just wants to something with our group not both the camps. I know exactly what to do! Ready-" Percy said

"Wait what are we playin-"

"Set-" Percy's smile getting bigger with every word.

"Percy jackso-"

"GO!" He screamed and started running for the beach as fast as he could.

Everyone stunned at first started running after him., not knowing what they were doing but knowing that Percy wouldn't let them down.

Percy ran straight into the water and didn't stop until he was totally gone everyone stood their waiting for him to come back up. Sadly for them a surprise like no other hit them. Literally. A giant tsunami sized wave crashed and the other twelve friends were less than fortunate.

"Haha I got you guys so good." Percy said practically laughing his ass off.

"Don't think your so lucky," Frank said as he pulled an arrow and set it to a special setting.

He shot it right at Percy's feet. Then in exploded in green fumes. Percy fell to the ground coughing.

"Fran- a fart arrow- really" Percy said in between coughs for fresh air.

The green smoke slowly dispersed and there Percy laying on his back. As he was about to conjure another huge wave. He has thrown into the air by a giant rock which had been summoned by Hazel and Nico working together.

As fell back down to earth Jason felt the decency to catch him on a cloud, but shortly after shock him some lightening and Clarisse quickly followed.

"This is war-" Percy barely got out before Annabeth kissed him, and then judo flipped him to reyna's dogs snarling in his face.

"Hey Percy, why are you hitting yourself, why you hitting yourself, why you hitting yourself" Piper kept repeating as Percy was slapping himself in the face.

"Okay, okay you guys win," Percy said laughing with delight. Everyone soon joined in.

Together they all sat and watched the sun go back down. They finally had a moment of peace and quiet and just plain fun for the first time in forever. They were making a memory that would last forever.

OMG THANK ALL YOU SO MUCH FOR READING MY STORY. I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT! NOW IM GOING TO WRITE A NEW STORY WHICH LATER WILL TIE INTO THIS, BUT IT WILL HAVE NO MAIN CHARACTERS THAT I HAVE MADE UP. SO PLEASE DONT TOTALLY REJECT THE STORY BEFORE YOU FINISH THE FIRST FEW CHAPTERS! Thanks again!


End file.
